


The fall

by QueenNutHouse



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merlin - Freeform, Merlin is a Little Shit, Original Character(s), Post-Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Protective Gaius (Merlin), Protective Knights (Merlin), Protective Merlin, Protectiveness, Team Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNutHouse/pseuds/QueenNutHouse
Summary: Saving Arthur's life is one thing excepting the risks is another, setting off a chain of events will be the downfall.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin), Lancelot (Merlin) & Original Character(s), Lancelot (Merlin)/Original Female Character(s), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin (Merlin) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I fractured a rib falling off the kitchen counter (don't ask) in June and this gave me the muse to write..  
> still sore even now ugh but here we go..  
> Kudos and comments would be fantastic!

The battle was quick but fierce, the bandits taking the upper hand as Talia climbed the tall oak tree, her grip held fast and true as she glanced down at the various knights.  
She nested, balanced on a branch, unconsciously aware of the danger as it swayed slightly in the wind, her arrow knocked, ready to fly.  
She watched Gwaine holding his ground against two, Leon almost back to back with Elyan. Lancelot worked with Matthew dispatching any that got close to them.  
She stood at the middle of the branch allowing her arrows to fly; each found true, their target whomever she eyed that sought to ambush her newfound companions and friends.  
"Talia!" Lancelot yelled over the sound of swords clashing, the yells of knights as they opposed the bandits, the numbers unfair two against one yet the knights fought valiantly.  
He watched as the branch snapped beneath her feet, thirty-feet high in the tree, the crack of the wood as the sword embedded inside it, a pure unlucky shot.  
He watched as the arrow flew rooting in the bandits back. Arthur turned in shock as the bandit dropped dead on the forest floor with the arrow clear to see.  
Lancelot watched as the branch finally gave way beneath her feet as Talia's body dropped- she didn't even have time to scream.  
He watched as the longbow landed on the ground, breaking into two pieces as it hit hard, followed by the broken branch and the sword on top of it.  
He watched as she hit the first large branch, the thud of a body as ribs collided with solid mass, echoed as the breath was lost, to twist then strike, as at the same second, taking the air from her lungs, as she grabbed the third branch with a cry of pain, legs dangling as arms gripped and ribs compressed against the wood.  
"Hold on," Lancelot yelled as Matthew was quick to drop his sword and scale the tree with ease, as the adrenaline rush coursing through him urging him to be quicker.  
Lancelot watched as Talia cried out in pain as Matthew pulled her up to him to the safety of his arms, holding his friend as one would hold a sibling.  
"Ribs?" Matthew muttered into Talia's ear. She nodded silently whilst trying to catch her breath as pain coursed through her. "Damn, this is gonna hurt Tal, but we gotta get you down."  
"Just...do..it," she groaned out between grimaces of breathless pain.  
The fighting was over as quickly as it began.  
The knights watched on, their worry clear to see, Matthew's silent support bracing his friend as best he could, the soft cries of pain reaching their ears as each drop-down from tree branch to branch was agony.  
As her breath caught, Matthew blamed himself- he should have been there to support his friend, his family.  
Lancelot itched to help as he waited at the base of the tree, his eyes trailing. Every move they made being slow and calculated.  
Arthur approached cleaning his sword, watching as Lancelot caught Talia as she cried out whilst her body dropped from the last branch into his waiting arms.  
He held her close murmuring sweet nothings to calm her, to ground her to the here and now.  
Leon gazed as Merlin approached before the two of them, his gaze etched with worry.  
"I need to see," Merlin spoke looking stricken with guilt.  
"Give her a moment, this isn't the first time she's done this," Matthew answered in worry, standing as close as he could panting for breath. Talia's breathing laboured as she battled on lifting her tunic to reveal the rapidly growing bruise gracing her left side.  
Gwaine flinched seeing the bruising as Lancelot helped Talia lean against the tree. The knights were quick to set up camp, allowing Gwaine to busy himself. Remorse settled in his stomach. If only he stopped the bandit who threw the sword before he threw it...  
Arthur sat with Matthew in silent support, shoulder to shoulder as Lancelot and Merlin tended to Talia's injuries, both working well with one another as Talia's hands dug into Lancelot's chain mailed arm.  
Arthur contemplated as Lancelot ran his fingers through her red hair attempting to soothe her, such devotion to one another.  
"I need comfrey," Merlin murmured as he dug through his bag for a pestle and mortar, honey and cloth for a bandage.  
Arthur internally winced as Talia attempted to look at Matthew, only to cringe, her eyes alight with pain, yet solace and knowledge alighted her eyes.  
"He means Symphyrum Officinalis," Talia clarified wincing as pain shot through her chest.  
Matthew was quick to nod before darting towards the thistles and nettle.  
"You know herbs?" Merlin asked with shock and awe, nodding slowly through laboured breathing as Talia attempted to lean back, Lancelot supporting her breathing quickly with pain. "We know a few things, learned a lot, from travelling- even the old languages," Talia replied through strained breathing.  
Arthur listened, intrigued at their knowledge as Matthew returned whilst crushing large teardrop leaves in his hands before collecting the pestle and mortar, crushing them into a paste as Merlin mixed in honey, his eyes scanning them taking in new information, learning new things about these two they worked well together.  
Leon glanced over as Merlin readied a poultice. It was spread thick and gloopy on badly bruised and broken ribs, as wraps of cotton bandage to support and braced them, then joined the poultice.  
Each wince and gasp joined murmuring apologies from Merlin.  
He blamed himself for being separated from Arthur.  
"Where else?"  
"Shoulder, but not bad and leg just bruised," she gasped softly.  
The fire was lit by Percival, silent and still till he spoke up joining the group.  
"Arthur if we're to stay, we’ll need food and water," he said.  
"I can.. Damn no, I can't," Talia gasped as Lancelot braced her shoulder, shaking his head at her sheer stubborn will.  
"Talia, we'll find something and you'll be at the bow before you know it," Leon reassured her, watching Talia lean into Lancelot before grabbing Gwaine and Percival to help to leave the four to their peace and healing.  
They all watched as she dozed as the sky darkened, her arms subconsciously wrapping around her ribs leaning into Lancelot as his calloused fingers glided through her sunset red hair.  
Matthew whittled the same branch that broke, shaping it away to cover his worry.  
Leon wondered what he was making it into, and how many he would create.  
They all watched, as she refused food, making it taste like dust to them, the pain overriding hunger as she sipped willow tea. They each watched, as one by one, they slept or protected the camp taking point one at a time awaiting the sun, willing it to hurry and rise…  
Gwaine watched as the sun rose as the others followed slowly. All eyes wandered to Talia from time to time as she slept on in healing sleep.  
Arthur's eyes wandered over as she cried out, shielding her ribs as Lancelot and Matthew were quick to her side helping as she awoke.  
"Easy, easy," Matthews murmured into her ears.  
"Yep, still broke," she grunted under breath.  
"I doubt you heal that quickly, " Lancelot chuckled, looking at them.  
"Wishing I could right now," she bemoaned as slowly she sat up, her lover and her brother kneeling beside her.  
Percival watched as the horses were readied, looking to the others as they gathered their things.  
"It's going to hurt," Matthew mumbled next to her, looking at the horses saddled patiently, waiting for their riders.  
"Yea I know."  
Percival's stride true as Lancelot mounted his steed standing beside the two.  
"I'll help," he grinned broad shoulders ready to support his young friends.  
Camelot in view allowed bated breath to release their worry. Talia leaned back into Lancelot as the horses slowed and the gates neared.  
Gaius waited by the gates to retrieve the wounded, frowning as they came into sight.  
Percival's strength helped Talia down from the horse as Lancelot bemoaned quietly, losing contact with her. Matthew hurried to join Merlin and Gaius to the healing chambers, leaving the knights and future king watching with worry as stable hands approached.

"I should have been there to stop him, you wouldn't have been hurt," Merlin muttered as he paced back and forth as Gaius checked Talia's ribs securing the bindings.,  
"You were Merlin, but please quit blaming yourself, there was no way you could have stopped that sword. I had the choice and I took it," she groaned as Gaius touched a particular sore spot.  
"Sorry child, but Talia is right, Merlin," Gaius said.  
"I could try…"  
"No, I'll heal naturally. It would be too suspicious, they all saw me hit those branches. There’s no covering it." Talia attempted to shrug but thought better of it. "I'm sorry," Merlin sighed, sitting beside her.  
"I know, but you're not to blame. You did your best, just as I did mine," she murmured softly, making Matthew frown with worry as he silently stood by the wall.

The morning had broken a restless night of thoughts, restlessness, and blame haunted the others as Matthew watched his friend sleep.  
Her words to Merlin echoed in his head: 'Just as I did mine.' He could only guess what she meant, yet he wasn't willing to bring himself to ask before slowly rising as the sun rose to greet the land.  
He had a cook to annoy for breakfast no that she needed to know that right now.  
"Cook came by- sort of," Matthew grinned, carrying a loaded basket of honey cakes into Talia's chambers.  
Talia sat back against the windowsill looking out to Camelot. Her room was quiet, except for the sounds of the castle awakening echoing towards the window.  
"That's breakfast for the next week sorted then," Talia murmured softly still short of breath.  
"Ha, only if we can keep Percival and Gwaine away from them," Matthew joked.  
He watched her as she winced as she shifted uneasily, bare feet digging into the sill.  
"How're the ribs?" Matthew asked softly as he set down the basket on the table.  
"I allowed the branch to break." Silence echoed and the room stilled.  
"What do you mean, ‘allowed?’" Matthew asked concern in his voice sitting opposite her, their knees gently touching.  
"I felt it snap when that sword was thrown.." She sighed looking as unshed tears grace her red hazel eyes "..but I saw the bandit aiming for Arthur. Merlin was too far away from the other knights too...if I didn't shoot him" Matthew met her eyes growing as she continued "..Arthur would have been dead...so I stayed on that branch. I knew I felt it give way when I fell, I knew I was too high, but I..."  
“You accepted it? What would happen?"  
"Yes."  
"You risked your life for him, Tal, no one knows, but you scared me half to death. I can't lose you, what I saw..." He stopped, unable to continue. Both sat watching the sunrise, the words left unsaid being too scared to admit.

"What did you see?" She finally questioned softly as the sun rose above the trees. Matthew glanced, lost worry gracing his stubbled features.  
"Do you know what I saw?" Lancelot asked from the doorway as he walked in, sitting between the two, saving Matthew from admitting the truth.  
"Little rabbit, big ears," Matthew muttered to Talia. She nodded in agreement before Lancelot smirked and he continued.  
"I saw Arthur watching in guilt, the other knights trying to help with worry. I saw a brave lady whom I care very deeply risk her life for another. I saw them seeing what I see daily from you both," Lancelot finished.  
Talia huffed, wincing as she did.  
"And what's that?" She asked.  
"Love, acceptance, care, and family," Lancelot smiled softly as the three enjoyed breaking their fast together thanks to the cook allowing Talia to think over his word.

"I came with a gift- or a replacement of sorts," Arthur spoke as he stepped from behind the door. In his hands lay a new longbow in dark yew wood, lovingly decorated with the Camelot coat of arms carved into it.  
"You saved my life, and for that Talia, I will always be grateful," he said.  
She smiled softly, her eyes alight with pride before Arthur continued "You’re both parts of Camelot, from the trouble you both cause to the friends you both gained, to the laughter and protectiveness you both show, don't doubt yourselves either of you. Camelot...no, I need you both here, from your knowledge of herbs to the chaos you both cause, you are my knights." He spoke with emotion as he set the longbow down next to the hand-carved arrows from the broken branch.


	2. The take over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leaving her in a castle whilst they hunt is never a good idea.  
> leaving Gwen, Gaius, the cook and the blacksmith with her is even worse.  
> Good luck Camelot and Arthur you may need it.

"You're stealing my Matthew." Talia stormed into the hall glaring at Arthur and the other knights as they looked through maps.  
"While you heal, yes, and it's only for a hunt! We'll be gone two days at most," Arthur reasoned, trying to sedate the youngest of his Knights as they all looked up with various looks of surprise and amusement.  
"He’s mine, and I want him back in one piece," Talia retorted.  
"Of course he...wait, you're not arguing more than you usually do. Why?"  
Talia stiffened slightly before grinning ear to ear, making Arthur frown. "Oh nothing, two days in a castle, alone, with the servants, and other knights, humm…just think of the things I can get up to."  
Arthur watched as she walked out of the room whistling a happy tune before turning the corner.  
"Will Camelot be standing when we get back?" Arthur questioned his features a picture of worry.  
"Probably not," Matthew deadpanned as he leaned against the wall, grinning from ear to ear.  
"He's mean," Talia muttered, leaning on the rampant, an arm bracing her still-healing ribs. Gaius stood beside her, watching the knights, Arthur, Merlin, and Matthew riding away. "You need to heal. Your ribs are still healing, Talia. Arthur is only looking out for you," he said.  
"But they took my Matthew and Lancelot."  
Gaius chuckled, shaking his head, patting her shoulder, reassuring her before walking towards the castle. "I'm sure you'll find something to keep you... occupied."  
Talia huffed, looking at the retreating knights heading towards the forest, watching her Lancelot and Matthew glancing back...now just what to do?

The following day began slowly for Talia. She missed them. Even the cook struggled to cheer her up with honey cakes, yet unknown to her, the day would get more interesting.  
"Who's that?" Gaius squinted at the distance over the ramparts. The sun was high in the sky gleaming off the two flags that flew from their respected standards bearers upon horseback.  
"Don't know," Gwen answered, shrugging, looking over to Talia, who approached them both. "Oh that's not good," she paled dramatically, watching the two lords approach the castle, their banners flying high and some one hundred soldiers behind them.  
"Talia, child?" Giaus asked, concern in his voice. "That is Lord Tulp and Loran. They were advisers and lords to Balan and Balin."  
Gwen looked on with a look of concern mixed with determination. "Well, they will have to get through us first."

-day and a half later-

"That's not promising," Matthew muttered, leaning forward on the horse with Lancelot besides him.  
"Whose flags are they?" Arthur questioned, slightly behind.  
"Balan and Balin's lords, I think they finally found us, sire," Matthew said a hint of worry in his voice.  
Arthur winced, looking uncomfortable and anxious. The others looked to one another out of curiosity. "Two days. Two days and this happens."  
"Oh, this..." Matthew pointed towards Camelot looking to Arthur, looking smug yet slightly worried. "This is nothing compared to what we can do. Last time, a castle was burnt down to its foundations...that was hard to explain."  
"Are you telling me this now?!" Arthur glared at Matthew who grinned, shrugging.  
"You never asked."  
"Is there anything else I should know?"  
Matthew frowned as though in thought before grinning like a loon "Tons."

"You can't do this!" Matthew stopped the others as the voice of a male drifted down the hall from the throne room from the passage they occupied.  
"Can't do what? You two started it!" declared Talia  
"We were getting you to return!" The first voice argued.  
"Oh, by attacking Camelot and then threatening me and attempting kidnapping!" Talia's voice retorted.  
"Your bloody cook threw a sword at me!" The first voice argued.  
"Not to mention that blacksmith! Where the hell did he get an axe?" The second voice spoke up, yelling at Talia.  
"He made it, dumbass! Now shut up and let me think," they heard Talia groan, though this was in pain, making Matthew glance at Lancelot with worry in his eyes.  
"Think?! Think, you tied us up like trossed pigs!" "Well, you vexed me off, not my fault that you’re lightweights."  
"When we get out of this, so help me, child!" The first voice argued once again. "If you don't shut up you'll be gagged like a piglet in a minute” Gwen's voice replied. "and tied to a horse In a moment," Talia's grumbling voice echoed towards them.  
"I think you've caused enough trouble for the moment, Lord Loran. Talia was only protecting her own." Gaius' voice drifted through the hall.  
"Think we better help her before she murders them," Matthew grinned looking at the knights, each at various stages of silent laughing.

It was a sight to behold. Talia sat on the throne steps with Gwen next to her, both looking smug, the cook holding a sword, the blacksmith with an axe in his hand, Gaius tending to Talia's ribs once again as she winced lightly, and the two lords of Balan and Balin's lands sat tied like piglets on the floor.  
"Having fun?" Matthew asked as he and Lancelot approached Talia, greeting each other fondly with affection as she slowly stood.  
"Meh, they started it, came here beating on about us returning, wouldn't listen, and started a fight... so I finished it," Talia said.  
"And the flags?" Arthur asked, perplexed as to what was going on. Talia shrugged, but she was relieved that the knights had returned. "Ah, well that's because they stormed the castle."  
"The castle?"  
"Yep!"  
"You let them put up the flags?"  
"Before trapping them, yes."  
"But the castle’s not damaged."  
"Noo."  
"Why?"  
"Gwen and I left the gates open"  
"You let them storm a castle with the gates open, allowed them to put their flags up and then trapped them?"  
"Yes!" They both chorused together, grinning proudly.  
"Well, I'm never leaving you two in the castle again, especially you Talia."  
"You took my Matthew and Lancelot, what else was I meant to do?" Talia scowled, crossing her arms at the future king whilst Gwen tried not to laugh.  
"Not let them storm the castle?"  
"Well there was the catapult, the moving wagon full of hay, and the dungeons," Gwen spoke up, looking at Arthur with a determined look of pride.  
"Do I even want to know?!" Arthur asked, throwing up his arms in defeat.  
"Sire, it's been a very long two days," Giaus butted in, sighing as he finished with Talia and packed away his healing bag.  
"Go rest, Giaus. The cavalry has arrived. Talia, please untie the lords and we'll talk this through at dinner like normal people." Arthur looked perplexed as he walked out of the room with Gwen beside him whilst Merlin followed laughing.  
"Have fun?" Lancelot asked as Matthew crouched to untie the lords, watching the two together.  
"You really want me to answer that?" She asked as Lancelot chuckled softly as he ran his hand through her hair, kissing her forehead. She sighed at his warm lips.  
"Come, I need to clean up before the meal and you need to calm down my archer," he said, leading her away by hand towards the door as Matthew grinned, watching.  
"How was the hunt?" She asked.  
"We missed your aim…" their voices disappearing out the room, leaving Matthew to deal with the two lords of idiots.  
"Not. A. Word, or you'll find me worse than Talia," Matthew grinned dangerously, showing a sharp dagger before cutting them loose.

"She's to return!"  
"Well done, Lord Loran, you've proven once again that you are rude!" Talia stood face to face with the lord, her fist tight as though ready to strike. Arthur rolled his eyes at the two loggerheads frowning and at the pure hate on Lord Loran's eyes as they met Talia's own hazel ones.  
"Talia sit down, please. Lord Loran have a seat as well as you-"  
"-The obnoxious Tulp!" Talia interrupted, grinning sharply.  
"Balan never had a problem," Tulp muttered, glaring at the young ward of Balan.  
"Balan got himself run through by his brother's sword. Both were hotheaded, but with many lords that have little indifference," Matthew spoke up in retaliation, defending Talia as she sat between Lancelot and himself, both glancing at one another.  
"What do you want, Lord Loren?" Arthur asked as the meal was served. Merlin stood mere meters away, just in case he told himself, and not for the humour.  
"We want Talia. We want her to return to take over the lands and unite Balan and Balin's lands."  
"Not happening," Talia muttered rolling her eyes  
"You have to, brat," Loren replied, a sneer on his face.  
"Make me!"  
Arthur thumped down his goblet. "Enough!" Standing, he glared at the lord, making the man back down and sit while Talia rolled her eyes but followed suit. "Talia is one of my knights, she is part of Camelot. You two came here with your armies declaring war!" The room silenced, looking at Arthur before he continued. "Now what happened?"  
Lord Loren glared as his eyebrows knitted together, staring at Talia, not even looking to the future king, once again hate inflaming his glare.  
"She tried to kill us!"  
"Did not," Talia huffed, rolling her eyes. She was used to his hate-filled glances by now.  
"How do you explain the cart of hay when the horses bolted?!"  
"Shouldn't have jumped off the ramp then," she shrugged easily, sitting back.  
"We were chasing you!"  
"Didn't ask you to, now did I?!"  
Gwaine and Merlin glanced at one another having a sense of déjà vu...without the moving cart that is.  
"How about the catapult?" Loren continued.  
"What about it?"  
"Lord Tulp was standing on it!" Loren declared, his fist thumping down upon the wooden table, scowling at Talia.  
"He's still in one piece ain't he?!" Talia growled, looking unimpressed.  
"My pride was damaged!" Tulp interfered, sulking next to Lord Loran, growling under his breath.  
"What pride?" She frowned perplexedly at his audacity.  
"Why you little-!"  
"Ah ah now, you're in front of a future king!" Talia smirked, pointing to Arthur.  
Arthur moaned, sitting back in the chair, his head resting in his hands before asking, "Then what happened?"  
"The dungeons, oh, I also lost the key, sort of. Well, not lost. It kind of got melted." Talia helplessly looked over to Arthur with a smirk.  
"Why did you have the key?" He asked.  
"Cause the guard gave it to Gwen, who gave it to me. Then I gave it to the cook, who passed it to the orchard farmer...who gave it to the blacksmith...who kinda melted it." She frowned, trying to remember t if that was what happened while Gwen laughed softly.  
"And why did he melt it?"  
"Because there are currently fifty soldiers who belong to these two idiots in the dungeons, and I was stopping them from getting the key to release them?"  
Matthew covered his mouth, snickering. Lancelot looked away laughing, the others just laughed outright as Arthur wondered how Camelot was still standing!  
"And you want to keep her?!" Lord Loren asked as his face turned red with frustration.  
"Watch it, Lord, lie around or the spare key will vanish as well," Talia smirked cheekily  
"Talia, stop threatening the lords!" She looked over to the future king, stricken at ruining her fun.  
"Who said I'm threatening?" She asked innocently.  
Shaking his head, attempting to keep a straight face. Arthur addressed the lords. "Talia will not be returning…"  
"You can't-" Lord Loran started  
"How dare-" Lord truly interjected.  
"Enough!" Arthur insisted to shut up the Lords Tulp and Loren before continuing. "As a lady and honorary knight in the kingdom, Talia's land will fall under my protection. Therefore all issues with Balan and Balin's lands fall to me" Here he paused, awaiting the grumbling and groaning to stop. "Tomorrow, you'll return to your lands and inform the other lords that Camelot now has regency of the lands and any issues will be brought to Camelot, where I shall converse with Talia to settle. Is that understood?" The grumbles and groans could clearly be heard as they settled down to finish the meal. Silence from the lords allowed Talia to break out into storytelling mode, telling the Knights of her small misadventure while the wine flowed freely.

Morning broke early as the two swords sat on the rampart, eating honey cakes,  
Talia and Matthew grinned watching Lords Loren and Tulp leave Camelot, their armies of fifty a piece trailing behind them.  
"You are a menace, you know that?" Arthur spoke, leaning on the wall watching them with Merlin.  
"Yep! I'm not denying it," Arthur smiled, grabbing a honey cake toying with the top of the bun. "Talia, they will be back, you know that?"  
"Well, with luck they might think twice next time," she grinned. Arthur rolled his eyes biting into the sweet honey cake. “Oh trust me, wounded or not, there won’t be another time, I'm not leaving you alone. I like my kingdom in one piece.”  
"That's good, cause that's not even one percent of their soldiers. and there are twenty lords in total...most are idiots, and the others are bloodthirsty idiots!" She jumped down, grabbing Matthew by the sleeve, who grabbed the basket of honey cakes and was quick to follow, leaving a baffled Arthur and a grinning Merlin.  
"What has she got us into?!" Arthur groaned.  
"Chaos, sire, pure utter chaos," Merlin laughed.  
"Shut up Merlin!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudo and comments please! Don't make me beg! Come on make me smile!  
> Thank you thatone-nerdygirl for the input and help!


	3. The fall,  the full story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another lord arrives putting Camelot and a certain knight in danger,   
> Just what is the full story of our two new stangers and what will Lancelot do to protect his own, what will Arthur do when one of his knights are threatened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thatone-nerdygirl my fantastic proof reader!   
> Please leave a kudos if you read, and comments always always make my day! And bring a smile to my face!!

The horns of the house of Balan gave it away- Camelot had a visitor. "Bloody hell" Matthew shouted over his shoulder, a look of excitement and shock etched upon his face.  
Talia stood from the round table before bolting up onto the windowsill next to Matthew both stood looking down to the gates of Camelot. "Is that-?"   
Matthew nodded in shock, staring at the figure in the courtyard.   
"How the hell did he get here?" Talia asked.  
"Horse?" Matthew deadpanned, shrugging.   
"Twit," she chuckled before jumping down and bolting for the doors. Matthew quickly followed, both of them ignoring the knights and Arthur around the table mid-meeting.   
"Guess we better go see?" Percival questioned the room.  
**********  
"Lord Tolan!" Talia's yell came quickly as she bolted for the old man. He was plump, yet sturdy, with a white beard and steel blue eyes; his broadness bellied his age as he caught Talia with ease. She collided with the old man for only him to pull her close as one would a young relative, he was quick to spot Matthew behind her at a more sedate pace, though still attempting to hide his enthusiasm.   
"My gods it's good to see you two," he chuckled, pulling Matthew into the unprotesting hug along with Talia as one would a bear to his cubs. "Why are you here? Just what are you doing here? How long are you staying?" Matthew asked a million questions spilling out as Talia bemusingly watched her partner in crime.  
"Now, none of that. All you need to know is that I'm here and to settle an old man's mind," he chuckled again before pulling away, only to spot the knights and Arthur watching them from the gates.   
Breathing a sigh of relief at dodging their questions Tolan approached the soon to be king, unknowingly being watched as a guard from the house of Loran glared at Talia before he passed his horses reins to the stable hand to quickly follow Tolan's own entourage to the barracks.  
"Sire, I am Lord Barron Tolan, I was an advisor to Balan la Savage," Tolan said still with remorse in his voice upon mentioning the old lord.   
Arthur studied the old man. The strange closeness he showed to the two youngsters was enlightening both wrapped around each arm protectively and possessively.   
"Arthur." Tolan grinned at the first name bases as hands were clasped and greetings made.   
"Arthur it is."   
"What brings you here, Lord Tolan?" He inquired as they entered the castle at more of a sedate pace, leaving two Lord Tolan's travelling guards to settle in the quarters within the castle as a lord does.  
The question was answered as they slowly made their way through the halls, Lord Tolan toying with his answer to the future king, knowing full well he couldn't dodge the question and what upheaval it would cause.   
"Mainly to check on two wayward troublemakers,” he shrugged, a soft smile etched upon his face. “The last I saw of them…" he paused, unable or unsure how to carry on or even on what Arthur and his knights were informed of what happened, looking over to the two who both looked somewhat annoyed and hurt he internally gulped knowing full well the proverbial crap was hitting the fan.   
"He means to say we were not doing so good back then, and we were packing very quickly due to other lords fighting over the land" Talia filled in, looking away, hiding the hurt she felt like a sharp stab of a dagger. The loss of Balin and Balan was still raw.   
"And none of it was your fault child you did what you had to, Loran and Tulp were up to no good even back then, I'll have none of that blaming yourself, Talia la Savage, " Tolan growled as he frowned.   
The other knights looked to one another, a little out of place, wondering just what was going on.   
"If I only if we just..." Matthew started  
"If you what? Stayed, stopped Balan? Persuaded Balin to stop being an idiot? Stopped them from killing one another? Yes, I'm sure another dead body would have done so well. Join the pile of bodies, already!" Lord Tolan vented, standing his full height, looking hard at her.   
The tension grew thick as he forgot his promise to keep his temper in check.   
Talia glared at Tolan, lost for words as to how brusk he seemed with Matthew this is why they had left in the first place, before turning to storm down the hall.   
Matthew was quick to follow, looking as hurt as she felt.   
"Lancelot," Arthur called over his shoulder with worry, watching the knight quickly chase younger two, though not after glaring at the older lord in disapproval.   
"Damn it, Matthew, Talia," Lord Tolan yelled, throwing his hands in the air before groaning, shaking his head in despair, looking at Arthur.   
"Give them time, Lord Tolan. Perhaps you should settle in first? I'm sure the travel has made you tired," Arthur's reasoned with the older man, clapping him on the shoulder.   
"Yes, I suppose you’re right. Me and my damn mouth once again."  
**********  
Lancelot found them on the training ground. He watched as arrow after arrow struck the target in anger as Matthew stood beside Talia, looking just as lost as his sister in all but blood. When the quiver was finally spent, Lancelot approached as Matthew retrieved the arrows from the targets, pulling Talia to himself the bow tumbling carelessly to the floor.   
Her grip was overwhelming upon his shirt as she gripped it; she leaned into his shoulder, tears spilt from hazel eyes. The hurt spilt freely as soft sobs filled the air as though mourning for the first time. He held her close, his fingers running through her red hair.   
"It was in anger, words were spoken in haste," he reassured softly, holding her close as Matthew approached the two, but relieved that she finally had support for someone so strong-willed.  
They sat sometime later as Talia calmed, Lancelot's hand held hers as Matthew leaned on the shoulder as any annoying brother in arms would, Lancelot sat listening to the full story of what had happened after the brothers Balin and Balan's death, it seemed Lord Loren was bitter over the passing of lordship to Talia of Balan's lands yet the worst to come was Balin had followed his brother bypassing his lands to the young lady,   
Lord Tulp who was expecting to take over Balin's land also caused trouble sending various ambushes yet they had no evidence, it wasn't until Matthew was attacked that Talia went to Tolan who was still in mourning and would not hear of Tulp and Loran planning their demise which left one choice,   
so with the only choice being Talia and Matthew left in the middle of the night as the only choice they had before something worse happened as there only support abandoned them, it was a month later through there travels they had met Lancelot and Percival, something Lancelot felt internally blessed by the deities about.  
Lord Tolan found them as they sat silently he studied Talia how much she had changed in strength she radiated, how stronger and healthier Matthew looked how still they supported one another, Balan and Balin would be proud, and then there was this Lancelot in the mix, from what Arthur had said Lancelot was the bravest and truest of his knights and Tolan was beginning to see just that, with a heavy sigh he began his approach "I didn't mean to be so blunt..." Lord Tolan found Talia, Matthew and Lancelot in the training ground sitting with one another in silent support as lover and brother sometime later.  
"Forgive an old man. I allowed my anger to take over." He said as he approached closer mere steps away.  
Talia slowly stood, unsure of how to approach the subject at hand so she stayed silent.   
"When you ran away I knew you were right, my trust in the other lords was wrong. I was so grieved with the loss of Balan and Balin that I forgot your own pain." His eyes became misty before he embraced Talia as one would with a grandchild.  
**********  
"I should have told you," Talia spoke up as the four sat in Lancelot's chambers. All had calmed, and even though the tension was settling slowly, it was still tangible.  
"Why did you not, child?" Tolan asked softly as he nursed the goblet of honey mead in his hands.  
Talia sighed, leaning into Lancelot, his arm around her shoulder in silent support. "Fear, shame, I'm not sure."   
"Shame of what?" Lancelot asked before Lord Tolan could ask, smiling at the two at their closeness.   
"Of not stopping them, allowing Balan to change his armour before the battle," she shrugged unhappily as a soft sigh left her lips.   
"You could not have stopped that stubborn man and you know that. I’ve known those two since they were nippers," Tolan reasoned, shaking his head and standing as he began to pace. Talia looked to Matthew and Lancelot rolling her eyes.  
Matthew covered the chuckle as Lancelot looked curious.   
"Here we go again- rant time," Matthew whispered to Lancelot, who frowned.   
Sure enough, Lord Tolan began, "I'll have none of this, no more blaming oneself. You’re both safe, both of you look well...gods, you both look better than well! I've never seen you two so healthy! I'm not here to cause pain, but to cherish the time I can have with my two trouble makers before I bash heads together. I'll be damned if I go back there allowing a bunch of liberty lords to dictate me!"   
"And just what was the dictation?" Talia asked curiously as ever as she sat forward.   
"As if you didn't know, Talia!" Tolan grouched rubbing his forehead  
"For us to come back, but you're a Lord baron you out vote them by just being a Barron" she groaned, making Lord Tolan chuckle; it was deep as a lion’s, warm to the soul.   
"Yes but they are liberty lords their favourite is being sheriff of their own dismal lands, Now, show me Camelot, children! I wish to know it well," he addressed all three, making Lancelot look up, surprised at being included.  
**********  
Lancelot found that he liked Tolan, as he was told to call him on a number of occasions as they explored the markets.  
After the rough start on arrival, he found the older man jovial and true with a boastful attitude to his proudness. Lord Tolan included the young knight in everything- from the market to the stables, he was quick to find where Talia and Matthew got their humour and wit from slight envying there upbringing with the house of Balin and Balan.   
He watched as Tolan made himself at ease with the servants and people of Camelot as they explored the castle, finding himself liking the old man more and more, the subtle pats on the shoulder as he walked besides Lancelot to the gentle nudge as he pointed out new things were all soothing to the knight's mind.   
The market was more entertaining than anything else as Lancelot quickly learned that Lord Tolan had a thing for the material. He stood with Talia as the older man bartered with the market stallholder, only to signal one of his guards who wore the colours of Balin’s house to approach.   
"Find a tailor, ask for the usual measurements for them, and get the usual clothing," he muttered, watching the guard nodded.   
"You never change," Talia grinned easily.   
"I like good material, plus you both need new garbs," he chuckled, before guiding the three youngsters to the next stall which sold small trinkets.   
"It’s gonna be a long day," Matthew good naturally muttered as the old man approached the next stall, making Lancelot grin as Talia joined Tolan at the stall both oogling at the different trinkets.

~evening meal~

The food was delicious, the company was friendly, and the mood beyond anything that the morning had predicted. Lord Tolan regaled stories of Talia's past- some were happy, some sad, but most ended in laughter.   
Most of the knights found themselves laughing at the prospect of a young Talia getting herself into so much trouble and Matthew tagging along as well.   
"How did you meet Talia?” Arthur asked as Lord Tolan sat back, enjoying a goblet of wine. The meal had ended, yet no one wanted to leave the round table. Lord Tolan pondered how to answer.   
“Well it's a long story,” he said. "One day Balin came racing through the castle gates with a young child, no more than nine years old, quite a small thing- dirty and grubby. I looked at the poor little waif. I knew then there was something about her. How could I ignore the spark in her eyes?" He sighed, looking to Talia smiling wistfully. "I remember seeing her young face, knowing that she needed as much help as we could give her. It took a long time for the trust to come, the pain of healing from those damn bandits...training."   
Talia looked down as Lancelot's hand grasped hers, a smile easily reaching her hazel eyes.   
"I tried to steal his horse."   
All eyes looked to Talia as she leaned back.   
"So that's what happened?" Tolan asked, sitting forward slightly.   
"Yeah, I was watching him set up camp on the way back from wherever. I decided the horse was more important than the food, but I was quickly caught by Balin's knights." Tolan's laughter rang out around the large hall. "No wonder he was so smitten with you, you had the brazen attitude to steal Asif!"   
Talia shrugged easily, a grin upon her soft features, goblet in hand as she curled up on the seat. "I was grabbed from the back, came face to face with Balin as he spun me around. I remember his face was like thunder till he saw how old I was, I guess."   
Tolan nodded softly, eyeing the others as they sat, silently listening to their story, all wanting to know more about Talia it seemed.   
"He saw the spark in your eyes, that you weren't beaten, that you wanted to live,” said Tolan. 

~that night~

Sleep was elusive to the young lady that night. Her thoughts twisted and turned, sweat beaded upon her brow as she sat up sharply, the noise beyond the door awaking her. "Damn it," she huffed, swinging her legs off the bed, greeting the cold floor.   
Her hands ran through her hair as she sat there. She needed peace, quiet and time to think.   
Tolan turning up brought so many memories back to the surface. Sighing, her mind made up, Talia quickly braided her hair before standing to dress.   
"Tolan requests a meeting." A guard stood before the door, bowing slightly, dressed in garb showing that he came from the House of Loren.   
"Where?"   
"Just beyond the gates for privacy."   
Talia frowned slightly, staring at the guard before nodding slightly. "Let's go."   
The moon was still high as her feet deftly stepped down the halls with the guard behind her.   
Her cloak swished with each stride silently as she paced down the stairs leading to the stables; Talia ignored the guards as they questioningly watched her and the guard, with slight concern as she threw her longbow over her shoulder before saddling her horse.   
Hooves clipped upon the pavement as she willed them to be quieter before mounting the stead, silently begging the stead to gallop out of Camelot's gates, the freedom of the fields and the trees calling her to clear her troubled mind.   
She just wanted this meeting over with, yet a nagging feeling said something wasn't right as the hairs stood on the back of her neck. Glancing back at the guard, he smirked, and she felt a cold chill down her spine.

~the morning~

The morning had arrived at chaos, Matthew upon finding TaIia missing a sense of worry took over the protector, as midday approached they gathered in the main hall, Matthew paced back and forth as Lancelot worriedly looked to Merlin, Arthur and Lord told studied maps as a just in case as the other knights stood watching the scene before them "Where is she?!" Tolan demanded as Lancelot worriedly looked to Matthew. The young man shrugged worry etched in his blue eyes.   
"I don't know, when I got up she was gone."   
They watched as Tolan paced with worry, his feet heavily landing upon the stone floor. "She’s probably clearing her head," Leon spoke from the standing beside Arthur, looking out at Camelot.   
"It’s nearly midday." Lancelot’s worried frown graced his brow as he spoke up.   
"I shouldn't have come, damn it, " lord Tolan groaned aloud   
"A bit late now for overthinking things. I’m going to go look for her,” " Matthew shrugged, glaring at the old man before heading towards the doors.   
"Lancelot, Gwaine, go with Matthew and see if you can find her," Arthur ordered, both bowing slightly, quick to leave. "Lord Tolan, what happened?"   
"I know not! After the meal, I bid her good evening to rest, nothing happened...must be dancing in her mind after we spoke of her childhood!"  
"Any idea, Matt?" Lancelot questioned as they rode out the gates of Camelot, looking over to the forest and fields. Matthew sat in the saddle looking around, frowning deeply before his eyes lit up.   
He knew Talia well like one would a sibling, yet she still held secrets close to her heart, mostly ones she was fearful of. Frowning heavily, he looked around once again, an epiphany hitting him like a rock to water.   
“Are there any brooks or streams nearby?” Matthew questioned, looking sharply towards the two knights.   
"Yeah, about a few hours’ ride," Gwaine answered before the horse took off. Matthew and Lancelot were quick to give chase; trees surrounded them, tall and imposing. Matthew glanced around slightly on edge.   
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think Leshy is watching," Gwaine frowned as Lancelot looked over to Matthew nodding silently.   
"The deity of the forests," Lancelot filled in, looking over his shoulder to Gwaine.

~brook, the valley of the kings hours before~ 

The horse galloped fast as Talia felt the guard gaining on her, cursing herself for believing the guard as she coaxed the horse to hurry. She could hear the mercenaries joining the guard- it seemed the lords of Balin and Balan finally lost their patience. Glancing over to the Valley of the Kings, the forest was easy to spot. She changed direction; she had to lose the idiots and wait for help.  
The breeze danced among the trees, toying with the leaves as they danced to and fro, the birds sang among the leaves calling the sun to warm their feathers as they greeted the day. The sun rose slowly over the forest, casting soft colours upon the clouds as shadows on hazy gold between the leaves cast upon the brook, it bubbled and trickled softly over rocks and pebbles echoing on the trucks and brunches, Talia sat back, breathing deeply as the sun warmed her chilled skin.   
The breeze toyed with her loose hair as she sighed softly, closing her eyes just for the moment.  
The horse stood grazing, glad of the respite.   
Talia’s bow and quiver rested by next to her lap;  
the cool stone beneath her fingers grounded her as she washed away the sweat and dirt she had acquired in the chase... A soft sigh left her lips as she looked around.   
"What the hell am I doing?" She muttered to no one in particular as she sat back on her knees, sighing once again. No sign of the mercenaries or guard had been seen for an hour, yet she still was on edge.  
The sound of hooves caught her attention as she looked over to the forest. Quick to stand, she grabbed her bow, her senses heightened and ready- she had enough of hiding.   
"Well well, what have we got here? The little girl all on her own," a voice said.   
Talia counted four, the guard included.   
By their grubbiness, she was pretty certain they were bandits for hire. The leader was the guard; it seemed one by one they jumped off their horses as they approached.   
"Seriously, four against one? What's with you, dimwits, how much are they paying you?" She grinned, her eyes sharpened, bow at the ready.   
"Lord Loran said a pretty penny for your head, dead or alive," one spoke up, his build was slim with missing bottom teeth and wilting hair.   
"Somehow, I think not."   
They raced towards her, but her bow was quick to rise, taking out the nearest bandit in the chest before throwing her bow to the side and grabbing her sword.   
The second bandit was quicker, slicing at her arm as she dodged, feeling the blade hit her skin.   
She winced in pain, and a kick to the face, brutal and true, toppled her attacker over as her sword found its target- his throat.  
The third man from behind swung as she ducked, dropping to her knees, raising her sword behind impaling his chest with a grunt.  
The final was the guard; he approached, grabbing Talia from the side as she stood.   
She was quick to kick his kneecap, watching him topple as she spun around, kicking him in his chest, watching him fall.   
Her sword rose and he blocked her- she was quick to back up as he smirked, standing as pain etched in his features.   
"Not that clever, brat," he snarled eyes cold with anger and hate, he stood at full height the crest of Loran house standing out in the stark sun almost toying with her, she edged backwards slightly studying his impatient movements allowing her to catch her breath as droplets of blood graced the forest floor  
"Really? a look, you are the last one of your lord's men left! They’re nothing but cowards who can't even do their own dirty work!" Talia smirked as fury took over the guard.   
He swiped his sword in anger, allowing the last blow of her sword to strike true, running her sword through the guard's stomach, as his lifeless eyes glaring at her.   
"They really should send better men next time," she muttered, allowing the body to drop to the floor as she cleaned the blood away from her sword before she retrieved her longbow and quiver.  
Talia hissed as cool water cleaned the blood away from her lower forearm, watching as it blended with the trickling water downstream.   
She winced as she examined the wound,  
a deep gash on her upper arm from her elbow, halfway to her shoulder dripped blood.   
Unwilling to stop, sighing she sat back on the bank as hooves approached the open area of the brook.   
"They’re late," she muttered to herself, looking over as Matthew, Gwaine and Lancelot came into view.   
"What happened?!" Lancelot cried.   
He was quick to dismount and approach, kneeling beside her and examining her wounded arm.   
"Lord Loran's guard and some hired mercenaries," she shrugged, wincing in pain as droplets of blood dripped easily to the forest floor.   
"You definitely finished it" Gwaine whistled, examining Talia's handy work.   
"Yeah, well can't get any peace nowadays," she groaned as Lancelot began wrapping the wound as best he could with his torn shirt.   
"We need to get back to Camelot. Everyone’s worried about you," he said, his voice laced with concern as he tied off the makeshift bandage as bloody easily began seeping through   
"They shouldn't be," Talia huffed, standing uneasily.   
Her body was still catching up with the battle.   
Matthew was quick to silently support his friend and sibling "Why was Lord Loran’s guard here?" He asked, glancing at the body.   
"The guard said Tolan wanted a meeting. I pretty much gathered after we left the gates, I shouldn't have followed, I was an idiot."   
"You have nothing to be guilty over. You didn't know what was going to happen, Talia," he replied.   
"But I should have known something wasn't right."  
"You had no choice. No doubt, he would have killed you then and there, " Matthew stated without dancing around the subject, stopping her from worrying any more than she would have to.  
Talia nodded softly, looking away towards Gwaine and Lancelot.   
"Let's go home, I have debts to settle."

~camelot~  
"Where the hell have you been?!" Tolan roared as he barged through the door, which hit the wall with a bang.   
Gaius glared disapproval in his eyes before continuing to clean Talia’s wounds.   
"Oh, I don't know, being almost killed by Lord Loran's guard and paid mercenaries." She stated it like a fact, watching the old man grow pale. "Sit before you fall down, Tolan."   
He growled, standing firm and tall, proving more to himself that he was just as strong to prove Talia wrong.   
"That contentious old goat! I'll bloody have his head..." Said Tolan growled.  
"Not unless I do first," Arthur declared from behind the lord as he eyed Talia's wounds as Merlin helped Gaius ready the needle and thread.   
"Lord Tolan, send word for Lord Loran to come to Camelot. I will not have any of my knights harmed for petty gain," Arthur winced, unable to watch as Gaius approached the young lady before taking his leave.   
"Matthew, a word," the young servant sighed before following Arthur out of the room. 

**********  
"Drink," Tolan muttered, sitting opposite Talia as Gaius stitched the large gash. "It’ll numb the pain and warm the fires."   
Talia nodded through beads of sweat grabbing the waterskin, downing a mouth full of surah as her fingers dug into Lancelot's arm while he held her firm.   
Arthur stood behind the closed door; they could hear everything. Matthew stared at him, tears swimming his blue eyes as he looked away.  
A cry of pain from her lips escaped and hearing Lancelot hushed echoed down the hall even though the closed chamber door Arthur looked to Matthew in a hope to understand Lord Loran's mind on willing to kill Talia "Sire, Lord Loran is an evil old man. He never hid his hate for Talia, not even when we were younger, Balan was always able to handle the bastard before..well you know, Loran thought he would take over the lands but with the decree by the brothers handing the lordship we both knew her life would be at risk, Tolan was grieving at the time so we ran" Matthew spoke as he leaned upon the wall.   
"And for you?" Arthur replied.  
Matthew shrugged, wincing at the sound of Talia's cries beyond the door.   
"His hate for me is nothing I can't handle, I have only deemed a servant to talia there, he knows not what I'm capable of."   
Arthur frowned in concern, straightening to full height. "What does that mean?"   
"As Talia says, ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies."   
"One day I will find out" Arthur sighed rolling his eyes before walking away.   
Just how long had these two suffered under Lord Loran was the question that bounced around his mind as he went to gather his knights.

**********  
"You're a clotpole, " Arthur muttered as she blinked, looking over to the windowsill.   
"That’s the best insult you got? Stealing Merlin’s insult," he rolled his eyes, at Talia's come back, approaching the young lady by the window.   
She looked better, though still looked like hell, not that he would voice it for his own safety.   
"It works for Merlin, so I'm using it." Arthur reasoned  
"Merlin's a servant, Arthur." She argued rolling her eyes  
"Your point is?" He questioned  
"You're a future king, twit." She shook her head as Arthur sat beside Talia on the windowsill.   
"What happened? I need the whole story before Lord Loran arrives," Arthur said.   
Talia sighed, toying with a thread between her fingers as she began explaining what happened with Loran's guard.   
By the time she finished, the sun had begun to set and Merlin had arrived with food and drink, allowing the two to continue their discussion.   
"What will you do with him?" Talia eventually asked after leaving Arthur to mull over her words.   
"Strip him of his lordship and land, for one." He glanced over for her reaction, watching her shrug in agreement.   
"He hates the dungeon you know. Loves to put others in it, but can't deal with the place himself." Talia grinned at Arthur like a tiger after it's prey.   
"Well then, it looks like we have the darkest, most horrible cell to find."   
Laughter spilled from her lips at such a serious statement from Arthur.   
Oh, how she had come to love Camelot.

~meanwhile~  
Tolan watched as Lancelot ran through drills; His sword gracefully sliced through the air like dance to deities themselves.   
There was no anger, just fluid movement as feet fell true while the sword swiped at an imaginary enemy.   
"Coin for your thoughts?" Tolan spoke loudly enough as Lancelot stopped, his breath racing, sweat gracing his brow, but peace was reflected in his blue eyes. Tolan approached, clapping the younger man on the shoulder.   
"Why did she not seek help, knowing it was a trap? I wasn't…" Lancelot started.   
"Far from her? Always there to listen?" Tolan answered as he huffed, watching the worried young man sheath his sword. Both men slowly walked to an awaiting bench.   
"Yes. Sometimes I wonder if I truly know her." Lancelot replied.   
Huffing as he scratched the back of his neck, he looked away, allowing Tolan to gather his thoughts for a moment.   
"She's not used to asking for help, son. She never has been."   
Lancelot looked over in shock, even though it was simple terminology.   
The word 'son' shocked him, though it went unseen by the older Lord.   
" All I can advise, son, is to just wait. She eventually comes to those who she trusts and loves. Years of training is hard to break." He smiled reassuringly, once again clapping him on the shoulder, though this time his hand did not move away as both watched Camelot in the evening sun.

**********  
"Just say it."   
Talia looked over to the door watching Matthew stand leaning on the door frame. Arthur had left not an hour before, allowing her to gather thoughts that raced upon the mind.   
"You’re an idiot?" Matthew said.   
Rolling her eyes, Talia huffed. "Thanks."   
"Anytime, " he grinned, walking into her chambers. He studied his young friend.   
With her arm wrapped, she looked dishevelled in an uncaring way, which told him that she was still in shock over the last day.   
He couldn't blame her, yet he would not allow her to wallow in the past. Huffing, he readied himself for the mental battle of wits.   
"Come on, you need to clean up, Tal, and then possibly seek out a touch-starved knight that's blaming himself."   
"What?!" She sharply looked over to the windowsill.   
"Oh yeah, he’s well full of need, and you're up for the job, girl! Now let's go, hair wash time!" He grinned, making her laugh softly, rolling her eyes.   
"What are you, a beautician?"   
"This evening yes, and you need it," Matthew spoke as he pulled her up and nudged his long time friend towards the bathing chambers...it was time to be a brother.  
He was right, Talia decided as she stared in the mirror, watching Matthew braid her hair.   
She felt more herself after getting cleaned up- the ambush and attempted assassination had shaken her to the core.  
Lord Loran was an arse and a bully, and now a killer playing to win, she had to up her game, it seemed.   
But for now, she had things to settle and sort before the storm that was Lord Loran arrived.   
"Talia."   
She stood by the door mirroring Matthew's actions from some hours ago.   
She watched as Lancelot turned from sorting the swords, the training ground quiet, but the storeroom even more so.   
"I wish I could explain..." she stated softly. "But I can't, not in full detail. I thought I was doing the right thing by following that bloody guard...hell, I didn't know he was going to try and kill me, but hey there you go." She shrugged from the doorway, while Lancelot approached, his eyes never leaving hers as his calloused fingers ran down her cheek.   
"You’re safe. That is all I want, but next time-He started.   
"There won't be."   
“If there is a next time, come to me. You are everything that is brave and noble in this world, and I will not lose you."   
Talia grinned like a lovestruck loon leaning into his touch. "Why do I get the feeling you've said that before?"   
"When I was more foolish and in haste, I was also rescuing a damsel."   
"Ah, a damsel huh? Well, we all do one time or another."   
They both laughed softly, leaning towards one another, lips met as bodies connected, Lancelot pulling her close, his need to feel her skin on his strengthening by the moment.  
**********  
Three days had passed before the horns of Loran echoed towards the castle as things slowly went to a comfortable pattern.   
"Dramatic arse," Talia hissed as the other knights glanced over to her.   
"Be nice..for now." Tolan's warning came sharp with wit as he looked over to her.   
"Really?" She groaned, rolling her eyes, as Tolan huffed, mirroring rolling his eyes good naturally.   
"I said for now...not forever Talia"   
"Does impaling the idiot with my sword count as nice?"   
Tolan closed his eyes, mentally begging whatever gods that listened to give him the strength of patience.   
"No, Talia."   
"Target practice with his head?"   
"Talia..."   
"Dodge the knife throwing?"   
"Tal..."   
"Yes?" She grinned innocently over at the old man before eyeing the others in various states of humour.   
"Behave," he muttered before watching Lord Loran dismount his horse before joining Arthur.   
As Arthur and Lord Tolan approached the discredited-and-attempted-murderer Lord Loran, Talia grinned, her eyes lighting with fire.   
"Time for the fireworks," Matthew muttered from behind her, his voice dripping with venom against Loran.   
"Good, the twat deserves it," Talia answered back with excitement in her hazel eyes.  
They watched from afar, not that they wanted to, but a promise to a future king was a promise.   
Loran's face seemed to become red with anger or guilt, no one really knew nor cared as Arthur seemed to become more and more agitated.   
Tolan paced around Lord Loran like a caged lion.   
"Bets..." Matthew muttered, looking to Talia. "I’m personally thinking, Tolan's sword through Loran’s gut."   
"Really, Matt? Fist in his face. From there, who knows?" Matthew looked over, shrugging indifferently.   
"I'm in on this" Merlin spoke up, grinning over at them. "Arthur, fist in the face"   
"No, throwing him in the dungeons," Leon spoke up, making Gwaine huff.   
"Nope, Arthur's fist, and then the dungeons."   
It went downhill from there.   
Talia stood next to Lancelot as the group argued just who would do what to Lord Loran for five minutes straight.  
It wasn't until a startled cry of pain that made Talia look over.   
Arthur stood, shaking his hand out as Lord Tolan mirrored his actions.   
Lord Loran kneeled on the floor, holding his face, crying out in pain as the guards approached.   
Talia could only gather to escort Loran to the dungeons.   
"Damn, we missed it!" She muttered under breath, leaning into Lancelot, huffing in annoyance.   
"Can’t have everything," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver as she looked slightly up to her knight.   
"Yes, I can. I got you didn't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes  
> Lord Baron On his manor, he enjoyed the status of authority as a judge and could pass out sentences in various disputes. He was also responsible for the protection of serfs on his estate. Answered only to the king and higher lords (Balan and Balin due to birthright would outrank Tolan)
> 
> Liberty Barron is alike a sheriff holding up the law of the land they would be under the others so Loran would be pissed a kid would be given higher ladyship above there own)
> 
> , sura alcoholic made with rice, sugar cane traced back to 3000bc, said to be forgotten till 1180ad but figuring medieval had serfs etc they had to brew it)


	4. Geese

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guard geese are not Arthur's friend

"Why am I coming with you?" Talia questioned from her horse as she trotted through the forest with Arthur and Merlin.   
After everything with Lord Loran, Arthur decided a small trip was in order and the hamlet of Dyrdor needed checking on before winter hit.   
"Because the last time I left you alone, two armies invaded Camelot!" Arthur answered, rolling his eyes, not even looking back.   
There was no way he was leaving Talia in Camelot alone again. She shrugged, glancing over to Merlin, who grinned back, mentally urging her to carry on winding up Arthur.   
"It wasn't my fault! They started it!"   
Arthur rolled his eyes, not looking at the two as she pulled a face. "It's only for one night, Talia. Just to Dyrtor and we’ll be back in Camelot by tomorrow."   
Talia rolled her eyes, looking around the forest, admiring the peace and quiet, even though she missed her Lancelot and Matthew. "So I need babysitting?"  
"Do you really want me to answer that?" Arthur groaned, looking over to her.   
She overemphasised her looks as though thinking for a moment before looking at Merlin, who nodded cheekily, egging her on.   
"Yes Arthur, you do," she said grinning, very well knowing the answer.   
"Then yes, you do," Arthur snarked, not even looking over to her. She laughed softly, shrugging as Arthur rode ahead.   
"I did warn you, Arthur, trouble follows me wherever I am!" She called, listening as he yelled back.   
"Don't I know it."  
************  
Dyrdor came into view sooner than she thought. The small hamlet of nestled houses by the lake and farmers field surrounding it looked magical.   
"Arthur.."   
He hummed in response, looking over   
"....Is it me or is the village a little too...quiet?" She leaned forward on the horse, studying the scene before her, No smoke out the chimneys, no people bustling, no market, no farmers on the field working away.   
"Talia's right," Merlin commented from the other side of Arthur.   
"I'm sure it's nothing. Come on," Arthur replied while his horse trotted off.  
"Seriously? Is he that clueless?" Talia hissed to Merlin as they rode behind him.   
"Yes."   
"Joy, a future king- a shoe short of a horse!" She muttered to herself, only for her horse, Asif, to nicker in agreement!  
The hamlet of Dyrdor was quiet. Too quiet. Not a soul was to be seen.   
"How many people are supposed to be here?" Talia questioned softly.  
"Twenty," Merlin spoke as Arthur dismounted his horse, the other two quick to follow.   
Talia was quick to check her new bow and quiver- a sense of something making her wonder just what was going on.   
"I'm sure it's nothing Talia," Arthur said.   
"Trouble finds me, Arthur," she grinned cheekily, making Arthur huff. He walked towards the main house that doubled as the village hall.   
"What do you think?" Merlin asked as he walked beside Talia, both looking around, as Arthur was ahead.   
"No idea, but the hairs on the back of my neck don’t say anything good. " She stopped looking around, the doors closed, window shutters open to greet the day, no sign of attack yet something didn't sit right.   
"Merlin, you hear that?" They both stood still, listening closely, watching Arthur following the noise. It was familiar, reminding her of days at the lakes as a child- a honking and hissing sound.  
"Er? You see that?" Merlin asked before they stood. Thirty geese coming from around the hall, thirty very angry geese, their feathers ruffled, eyes ablaze hissing and spitting as Arthur began towards the beasts.   
"Guard geese" Talia muttered, bringing her bow to hand, getting her arrow ready. "Guard geese?" Arthur questioned, turning to look at her laughing softly. "Talia, they're just geese!"   
"Think...spitting, hissing, biting attack arrows with wings," she shrugged easily, but on edge, ready to defend, once again looking at Arthur who didn't even comprehend the danger they were entering.   
"They can't be that bad?"   
Shaking her head in dismay, Talia and Merlin both watched as Arthur advanced on the beasts, arms out in peace. The geese hissed, standing their ground.   
"What's he trying to achieve here?" She asked questionably, looking at Merlin.  
"Herding the geese?" He replied  
"Thought so," she teased, her bow drawing the arrow taunt. The geese reared, charging the future king, hissing and spitting, taking flight as they charged. Arthur stood still in shock. "OH for crying out... Arthur, run!" Talia yelled as the arrow was let loose.  
The nearest goose attacking with retribution fell to the ground in a heap, allowing Talia to plan.   
"Merlin grab the clotpole and head for that house!" She yelled, readying a second arrow, letting it fly while taking a second glance up at the sky.   
By the third arrow, a door slammed shut and three geese lay upon the floor, the rest taking flight away from their impending failure of the attack, readying for a second.   
"Well that was interesting," Talia spoke to no-one before grabbing her prizes by their feet and dragging them towards the house that Merlin and Arthur were shielded in.  
***********  
"You killed them?" Merlin questioned as Talia leaned upon the door as it shut, throwing three geese on the floor before grabbing her dagger.   
"Waste not, want not, plus the cook will thank me. I've seen guard geese do a lot of damage, so yes, the only good guard goose is one on a plate!" She struggled easily before sitting on the floor, getting to work.   
"They must be enchanted!" Arthur grouched, looking out the window as the geese landed in various places around the hamlet. Merlin and Talia both looked at one another, rolling their eyes.   
"Seriously? Angry geese are enchanted?" Said Merlin rolled his eyes asking himself why him for the umpteenth time.  
"Talia, what else would it be?" Arthur asked, glaring at Merlin, making Talia wonder if she was doing the babysitting.  
"Vexed-off geese whose eggs were taken by the villagers?" Merlin quickly put in his reasoning.   
"How about their guard geese and declared Dyrdor as their home..with the eggs being stolen by the villagers, scrambled or poached?" Talia spoke up as she cleaned off her dagger and discarded the innards out the window.   
"Don't be ridiculous," Arthur argued with the two.  
Talia huffed as she finished with the geese and hung them from the rafters.   
"Well, let's do this the fun way, shall we?" She asked before checking her arrows for damage before placing them in her quiver.   
Arthur looked suspiciously at the young archer. "How?"  
"A bet," she shrugged.   
Merlin grinned, shaking his head in bemusement. "What's the win?"   
Talia sat back on the floor, leaning on the wall, thinking as Arthur stared.   
"Oh let's see… if Merlin's right, Arthur has to serve him for the day... and I'll bag you a deer merlin?" She watched him nod grinning in agreement before continuing.   
"If I'm right, I get arrows from you Merlin.   
I'm always running out, and also a practice ground for archery for me to train and teach'' She watched Merlin nod in agreement and Arthur look thoughtful before nodding at the terms.  
”If I'm right?" They both shrugged, looking at Arthur who looked smug. "And what does a future king need?" Talia questioned "Good point, I'll just take the, I told you so reward!" Arthur grinned, watching Talia and Merlin roll their eyes.  
**********  
Two hours had passed slowly as they waited for the guard geese to settle upon their perches. Talia stood, looking out the window, watching the demons of the lake.   
"So how are we doing this?" She asked   
"Find the villagers?" Merlin queried, looking out the window with her turning as Arthur cleared his throat.   
"Good start. Let's split up and look around to see what we can find," Arthur commanded before walking out the door, only to run back in mere moments later, looking dishevelled. "Guard geese, remember?" Talia laughed, shaking her head before climbing out the window, keeping low and out of sight of the murderous flying beasts.  
Looking towards the main building in the hamlet that she deemed the village hall, Talia studied the geese, watching the brazen birds protecting the building.   
"Huh, child's play," she grinned before plotting her route and making a dash for it.  
Getting to the building was easy.   
It helped with Arthur being chased across the hamlet, sword in hand as the guard geese swan dived the future king as Talia attempted to not die laughing.  
spying Merlin protecting the idiot with magic lobbing stones at the winged pests, from the corner of the building across the hamlet.   
Talia found getting in the building was easy enough through the wedged open shutter climbing up and in pulling the shutter closed behind her.  
What she found were the villagers all nestled together, looking lost-- if not fearful-- shabby and hard-working from the lack of food. She found pity for them and promised herself to have a few words with the future king.   
"Okay, who stole the eggs?" She demanded as her feet landed on the floor a small dust cloud rising around her.   
"We thought them like chickens!" A brisk thin man with sallow skin spoke up, his voice sharp.   
"Yes, twenty geese descending on your hamlet. Honking, hissing, and diving are just like a chicken!" The sarcasm dripped off Talia’s words as she looked for the village elder.   
"Who are you to speak like that?!" The brisk man spoke, challenging her.   
Talia grinned sharply, daring the idiot to try something. "A knight of Camelot. Now, where are the eggs?"  
"Eaten by these fools," the elder spoke up near the edge of the rabble of villagers.   
"I take it you Weren't around at the time?"   
"If I was, they wouldn't be in this mess!" She was old and wrinkly with greying thin hair, a look of cold stone but eyes of warmth.   
"I’m Talia," she said, holding out her hand.   
"Marie." The elder replied, shaking it warmly.   
"Nice to meet you, ma’am. Now, to get you out of this mess."  
**********  
"Ate them?" Arthur declared as he slammed the door shut when Talia entered the abandoned house once again.   
"Yep. So the guard geese are...vexed, to say the least."   
"I would be too," Merlin spoke up as he joined Talia by the window once again while the sun started setting.   
"Don't geese sleep at night?" Arthur spoke up as Talia grinned at him.   
"So they do. Good idea, sire. I'll signal when ready. All you gotta do is run towards the village hall...oh, by the way, the field needs to be at least two hundred meters long," she laughed before dragging Merlin out the window, leaving Arthur to huff at the cheek but waited for their signal all the less.  
**********  
"Can't bag them or drug them...this is going to be interesting, there's twenty-seven left," Talia quipped, leaning on the wall, Merlin beside her, both watching the enemy.   
"Ideas?" Merlin asked as she shrugged, looking over to the pesky little dive-bombing twats. "Fake eggs?"   
"I could do that," she blinked, looking at the warlock.   
"I was joking...but really?" Talia questioned as Merlin nodded, looking around for a pebble.   
Within moments, his eyes flashed and there in front of them sat a goose egg.   
"Huh, okay then. I take it they’re still as hard as rocks, though?"   
"Oh, yes," Merlin answered, picking up the rock-egg, handing it to her. She grinned mischievously at Merlin, who looked slightly worried.   
"Perfect. This is going to be fun. Turn some more and join me in the house"  
**********  
The whistle was loud and the geese looked over feathers ruffling in hostility.   
"What am I to do?" Arthur looked over to Talia, questioning as Merlin gave a handful of rock eggs to Arthur.   
"As I said, run with the fake eggs of course, whilst I pot shot them and Merlin helps me. Like this," she grinned, launching an egg rock at the first goose, who honked and chased after it. She gave Arthur a quick shove, watching him run towards the hall.   
"That was mean."   
"No Merlin. This is mean," she laughed, pointing to Arthur as he launched each rock at the geese in a panic. They chased right after him.   
"He should have left you at the castle," Merlin chuckled, watching her as she teased her bow, firing. She began her target practice, saving Arthur from the dive-bombing terrors of the sky one by one as she quickly dispatched goose after goose.   
"Yep, and plus, it looks like we have a goose for dinner...for the next few weeks."  
**********  
"Thank you, Talia." The elder Maria stood, patting her hand.   
"It was no problem. I quite enjoyed it, really. But please don't let them steal guard geese eggs again."  
"Oh, don't you worry about that," Maria reasoned as she watched Arthur, Merlin, and Talia mount their horses.   
Talia grinned as the geese were strapped to the spare horse she obtained.  
Merlin looked quite happy while a very dishevelled soon-to-be-king did not.   
"I'm never taking you on a trip again," he muttered as the hamlet disappeared from view.  
"Aw, Arthur I thought you liked babysitting me?!" Talia called as he raced off towards Camelot and a hot bath.   
"I think that went quite well. Don't you Talia?" Merlin asked.   
"I think so, Merlin. I don't think Arthur agrees, though. No idea why!"  
"Me neither."   
They laughed before giving chase to the geese laden horse and prince.  
**********  
"How many?" The cook looked in wonder as Talia, Merlin, and Matthew threw down the geese on the large table.   
"Twenty-three. It was thirty-odd, but we left ten to the Dyrdor people."   
"Well done, my children!" The cook happily praised before bustling around, getting the kitchen hands ready for plucking.   
"My children?" Matthew murmured, looking at Merlin and Talia, curious.   
"Yeah. That was weird..."   
"But nice," Matthew finished as they left the kitchens, dragging the two with him before they were roped into helping.   
"You get that feeling too?" Merlin asked them.   
"Yep, but you know what? I'm rolling with it. That’s the best way with Camelot, we've learned." Talia one shoulder shrugged as they walked down the hall.  
"Your field will be ready tomorrow. Two hundred meters long and fifty meters wide." Arthur said as he looked out to the blacksmith, who was marking out the ground and beginning to set up her new targets.   
"You didn't have to," Talia struggled, yet looking excited, like a child with a new toy.  
"Yes, I did" Arthur reasoned before yelping as Talia threw her arms around the man, hugging him before anyone saw. Arthur gulped, not knowing what to do, his arms like unbending twigs hung beside him as she pulled away.   
"You could have said no," she reasoned, calming slightly as she leaned on the wall though still grinning like a loon, looking at the view.   
"I'm a man of my word, and you were right about the geese," he replied.   
Her head cocked as she studied the future king. "You are going to make a great king one day, Arthur."   
"Someday, perhaps," he shrugged, looking to the archery field, knowing he had done the right thing and berating himself for not doing it sooner.   
"Thank you," Talia said, gesturing to the field.   
"Yes well...anytime, just next time...make Merlin be the bait"   
"Deal"  
**********  
"The cook looks happy," Lancelot remarked as Talia leaned back into his stomach as his fingers ran through her red hair while she sorted through goose feathers for fletchings.   
"I would be with twenty-three geese to cook. We even ended up leaving ten with Dyrdor's people."   
"So what did happen?" He asked, watching her bag the feathers before she shrugged.   
She closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet of Camelot as the sun slowly set.   
"Oh, made Arthur run away from guard geese while he threw fake eggs at them, courtesy of Merlin.” Lancelot hummed, chuckling softly. He could just imagine the fun she had. "Sounds like you had a good time."   
"I did. I think Merlin did, too. Arthur, on the other hand, I don't think so. Though I now have a new field for practice."   
"Oh?"   
"Archery field and Merlin owes me fifty arrows."  
Lancelot chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief, kissing her forehead. "And how did that happen?"  
"A bet. Arthur said enchanted geese, Merlin said stolen eggs, I said stolen and eaten eggs by the villagers. I won."  
"That’s my girl," he murmured, holding her close. She smirked, looking up to him, her eyes softening as she took in his features. "I like that"   
"What?"   
"Being yours. It feels right."   
"I feel the same. It’s as if I've been waiting all my life for you."   
Talia laughed softly, sitting up facing her man. Her eyes met his, leaning in.  
Just as their lips met, she murmured, "You my love" her eyes trailing his as she leaned in closer, "Have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thatone-nerdygirl for giving me the challenge to improve my writing! And highfuctioningclotpole for listening to my ramblings ha!  
> Yes all herbs are actually right comfrey is used for healing as well as helping plants grow.  
> Once again kudos would be fantastic as well as comments!


End file.
